Devils' Cry
by Aikia
Summary: InuKag Screams could be heard everywhere, and people were running this way and that. But she couldn't hear or see any of it. All she could see was him. Calmly walking past her as if she wasn't even there. But than again, she wasn't there.
1. Default Chapter

  


**Author Note: Blah blah. I'm not gonna get anywhere on my story today so it's not gonna be that long. Just a little bit about "her" life and what she does. Also if you guys want an actual good story to read you can go read "Dead Famous". Wonderful story and it's Kag/Inu too. (Yes, I hate Sess/Kag pairings and Inu/Kik pairings.)**

  


**Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I'm gonna put in here cause they're a waste of time. Nooo I don't own Inuyasha. But don't worry I'll try to soon. Than I can give it away to the needy. ;)**

  


****

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

  


  


**_Chapter 1:_**

  


  


  


_**Screams could be heard everywhere, and people were running this way and that. But she couldn't hear or see any of it. All she could see was him. Calmly walking past her as if she wasn't even there. But than again, she wasn't there. Neither were the screams or frantic she could see if chose too. **_

  


_**No. **_

  


_**None of the people could see it. It was just her imagination as everyone tried to tell her. **_

  


_**'Tell me?' She snorted and continued to sit on the steps and look forward, once again tuning into the screams and squirmy people. **_

  


_**'Wait a minute? It's not there anymore.' She jumped up and squealed, but that only got looks from people.**_

  


_**"Maybe she's one of them." A person whispered to there friend and pointing to the tall white building that loomed over them. **_

  


**_"Insane Asylum",_**

  


_**was what it said. Yeah she did live there. But she wasn't one of them. Everyone decided to dub her insane after she wouldn't stop ranting about what she was seeing. No, she was perfectly fine. Healthier than most actually. But no one wanted to believe that what she saw was true.**_

  


_**'Humph, if you tell me, it looks like they're the ones insane.'**_

  


_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

  


**__Stupid? Gay? Pathetic? Good? Review and tell me what you think. I take anything. But if you're a flamer I might hack your computer. ;) Not really. I don't even know how to hack. Anywho review and I'll update. 5 reviews says I'll update. (Longer chapter if 2 more reviews)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Wow... at least i got one review. oh well, here's the next chapter.**

  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stacie Oricco nor' her music. **

  


**Barred Window: Just a hole with bars over it. (might think it's a window with bars over it)**

  


_**Chapter 2:**_

  


**_Sitting there on the uncomfortable mattress, in the depths of the 'Insane Asylum', was Kagome Higurashi. A girl who saw things. _**

_****_

_**With her un-cut, long, raven black hair that fell over her shoulders in an unruly way, and her chocolate brown eyes, you might not even able to tell she was supposed to be there. **_

  


_**Music. That was her savior. **_

  


_**After much ignoring, Kagome had finally gotten a portable cd player and a few cd's that consisted of Stacie Oricco, Eminem and Hoobastank. **_

  


_**Right at the moment she was listening to Stacie Oricco. How fitting were the lyrics to herself. **_

  


_**In a light cheery mood (very uncommon for her) she lied back and started singing to the song called, "Instead".**_

  


_**~I saw him shaking his change in a coffee cup,**_

_**~Asked for a dollar but I told the man to give it up**_

_**~Said he's hungry I don't think that it's true**_

_**~I bet my dollar he'd just spend it on booze**_

_**~I turned my back on him and began to walk away**_

_**~But than I heard a little voice inside me say**_

_**~What if it's really true what if he's hungry**_

_**~What if it's not for him, does he have a family**_

_****_

_**Kagome's voice blending perfectly, she walked over to the barred window, and looked outside to see the boy she had seen on the steps this morning. Sighing she leaned against the wall beside the window and looked out, continuing to watch the boy and sing.**_

  


_**~How'd you get here**_

_**~How'd you end up on the street**_

_**~Where did it go wrong**_

_**~Wonder what I do if it were me**_

  


_**~A new point of view**_

_**~A walk in your shoes**_

_**~I wish I could get inside your head**_

_**~To see what you see**_

_**~When you look at me**_

_**~Cause I could've lived your life instead**_

  


_**~It was 90 degrees in the summer heat**_

_**~She was veiled in black all the way down to her feet**_

_**~This is America doesn't she know**_

_**~Somebody take her shopping, buy her some cloths**_

_**~She came up to me, I didn't understand a word**_

_**~I was about to leave when another thought occurred **_

_**~She might be really lost, scared and frustrated**_

_**~I should try again to see what she's saying**_

_****_

_**~How'd you get here**_

_**~How'd you get so far from home**_

_**~What was it that made you leave**_

_**~Wonder what I'd do if it were me**_

  


_**Kagome turned off the cd player and sat it on the floor and looked outside, breathing in the air. The boy was long gone now, but she saw a few kids playing hopscotch.**_

  


_**"Look!" One of the kids' who had just gotten there pointed towards her.**_

  


_**"What is it?" The kid next to him questioned. **_

  


_**A boy who was a bit older than the rest threw a rock at the window almost hitting Kagome, but she dodged it and ducked down beside the window.**_

  


  


**_A.N. I'm stopping it there. Mwhahahhahahah! _**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate it. I'm glad people like my story.**

  


  


  


**Chapter 2:**

  


**_Kagome was thankful when the door opened to her small room. Those kids just wouldn't stop bugging her._**

  


_**"Ms. Higurashi, I have come to inform you that you will be having a visitor everyday for the next month, for a school project of..." the woman looked at her clip board, "'his'. It starts tomorrow" She finished and looked up to see Kagome wasn't even listening. "Why do I bother?" She muttered and walked out the door, shutting tightly behind her. **_

_****_

_**Kagome lied down on her bed, closing her eyes and contemplating over what the nurse had said. **_

  


_**'So I'm gonna have someone come here and make me a project.' She thought as sleep slowly consumed her.**_

  


**`````````````````````````````````**

  


**_Kagome woke up the next morning from a loud slam. Sitting up she saw the boy who she had seen the previous day. He looked angry but than what person wouldn't be if they're stuck in a room with an insane person. _**

  


_**'Isn't that supposed to be dangerous?' She thought to herself. When the boy turned around she got a better look at his features. He had black, waist length hair, and purple eyes. He looked just a year older than herself, just as the nurse had said.**_

  


_**"Stuck with the mentally insane." She heard him mutter as he pulled the chair away from her desk, dragging over to the side of the bed and sitting down in it.**_

  


_**"It's not all that bad." She said, getting a shocked look from him.**_

  


_**"You can talk?" He asked, his violet eyes wide.**_

  


_**"Well duh. I don't think you could do your project on an insane person who couldn't speak." She said, getting a bit annoyed.**_

  


_**"Don't speak to me like that, wench." He said, a growl ubrupting from his throat. Kagome was taken back. This boy had an attitude.**_

  


_**"Names Kagome, not wench." She said.**_

  


_**"Don't care, 'wench'. I just need to know why your insane." He growled. **_

  


_**"Isn't that rude to ask someone 'why' they're insane?" She said, her nose scrunching up in disgust.**_

  


_**"Shut up. The sooner I finish this the sooner I get out of here." He spat. "Now just tell me why you're insane."**_

  


_**Sighing she gave up. "I'm 'not' insane."**_

  


_**"Uh huh." He said and wrote something down on a piece of paper.**_

  


_**"I'm NOT insane!" She argued.**_

  


_**"Then why are you here?" He asked looking at her.**_

  


_**"Because." She said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the headboard.**_

  


_**"That's not a good enough answer." He said tapping his pen on the paper.**_

  


_**"Because, they decided to dub me insane after..." She trailed off, her eyes glazed over as she looked at the wall in front of her.**_

  


_**"Because.." He said, getting annoyed.**_

  


_**"Cause, I see things." She said looking at the pillow she clutched in her arms, hugging it to her.**_

  


_**"Like what?" He said, leaning forward a bit.**_

  


_**"Like screaming people, and buildings on fire. Like the world was going in melt down mode." She said, an image flashing through her mind.**_

  


_**"Now I understand why you're insane. Seeing things. Uh huh." He wrote it down on his paper.**_

  


_**"It's real though. I'm seeing things that will happen." She muttered looking at him.**_

  


_**"Yeah, and I'm a demon." He growled.**_

  


_**Kagome giggled. "You could pass as one."**_

  


_**"What are your hobbies? Annoying people?" He said, smirking.**_

  


_**"Yeah, that and singing." She said, smiling at him.**_

  


_**"Sing something." He smirked, thinking she would sound like a rat. Living in this place could do that to you.**_

  


_**Kagome grabbed her cd player from beside the window and sat back down, putting the headphones on, Stacie Orrico was still in there so she decided to sing to her. Turning it to number two she started singing.**_

  


**_~Yeah-yeah. Oh oohh. Yeah_**

_**~I've got it all but I feel so deprived**_

_**~I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside**_

_**~Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing. **_

_**~And why can't I let it go**_

  
  


_**~There's gotta be more to life**_

_**~Than chasing out every temporary high to satisfy me**_

_**~Cause the more that I'm... **_

_**~Tripping out thinking there must be more to life. **_

_**~Well it's life, but I'm sure... **_

_**~there's gotta be more. **_

_**~(Than wanting more) **_

  
  


_**~I've go the time and I'm wasting it slowly**_

_**~Here in this moment I'm half way out the door.**_

_**~Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing. **_

_****_

_**~There's gotta be more to life**_

_**~Than chasing out every temporary high to satisfy me**_

_**~Cause the more that I'm... **_

_**~Tripping out thinking there must be more to life. **_

_**~Well it's life, but I'm sure... **_

_**~there's gotta be more. **_

  
  


_**~I'm wanting more! (Ohhh.. Yeah)**_

  
  


_**Kagome stopped the cd player and saw the boy sitting there staring at her in complete shock. Though his face didn't show it, his eyes did.**_

_**"You sound like a horse." He said.**_

_**"Yeah, guess I do." She sighed, looking as the door opened.**_

_**"Mr. Inuyasha Takashi?" The man said. The boy, who was sitting next to her got up.**_

_**"See ya." He said, looking back. Kagome just nodded.**_

  
  


**A.N. I'm such an evil author. Anyway, review soon, I update sooner. :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. Omg! I'm sooo sry for not updating sooner! I won't give an excuse cause I truly don't have one. Please please forgive me, i'll try and update A LOT sooner. Ok well since Im stupid I'm making this chapter EXTRA long..**

**!!!!!Thank You Reviewers!!!!!**

  
  


**Chapter 3:**

  
  


**_Kagome sighed looking out the window. She was currently sitting on her desk that was on the exact opposite wall of where she was looking. Her eyes started to faze out and before she knew it she was in a fiery town._**

_*****Kagome shook her head trying to get rid of the image but this time it wouldn't go away. This scared her. Looking around frantically she noticed that on each side of her there was a different images. **_

_**In front of her was the fiery town, behind her was a shrine with a tall tree in front, to her left was Inuyasha, and to her right was blackness.**_

_**Fear still etched in her eyes but she put on a brave face and started into the town in front of her. She had to figure out why she was having these images and if they were real or not.**_

_**Looking around she noticed there were people there, running around, some screaming, some just running. Staring straight in front of her she saw a tall dark building looming over her, and the city. Walking toward it, she noticed the gates to the courtyard were open. **_

_**Stepping inside the courtyard, made a shiver to run up Kagome's spine.**_

_**"I see you finally decided to come. Right this way." A mans voice growled. Kagome looked back in front of her after looking around and saw a dark man with wavy black hair and purple eyes.**_

_**"Why should I trust, much less follow you?" Kagome growled.**_

_**"Because you have no other choice." The man said, and the image changed to a dark room with a huge window on the wall in front of Kagome and a desk with a tall leather chair, turned so the back was against them.**_

_**"Hello Kagome." A stoic man's voice welcomed.**_

_**"What do you want?" Kagome hissed.**_

_**"Please sit down." A chair appeared on the other side of the desk and Kagome hesitantly sat down.**_

_**"Don't be afraid." The mans said and turned his chair around to reveal,.....**_

_**'Inuyasha? No this mans to tall to be Inuyasha....but he looks like him.' Kagome thought with wonder.**_

_**"You're right, I'm not Inuyasha. And I hope to never be. But unfortunately I'm related to him."**_

_**Kagome looked like she had seen a ghost.**_

_**"Now. As you have seen, this world shall no longer be soon. The Portal of Teschi is to be opened to let demons roam this land. But the only thing stopping me is you. So either you sign a treaty or I kill you right here and right now." **_

_**"You can't kill me....Sesshoumaru. You know as well as I do my power can exceed your own." Kagome growled.**_

_**"Ahhh, but you're forgetting one little detail," Sesshoumaru said not fazed by her knowing his name. "You are forgetting the Shikon no Tama." He said, fingering a jewel in his fingers.**_

_**"You dirty little bastard." Kagome huffed, trying to grab the jewel. Chuckling at the petty attempt he smirked saying,**_

_**"Dirty? I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse the hearing. I thought you just called me dirty. I'm once again sorry but you are the dirty one, human." He said, looking up at the man still standing at the door. "Get her out of here, Naraku. She's stenching up my room. We'll talk another time."**_

_**Naraku grabbed Kagome and threw her out the door.*****_

_**Kagome's eyes snapped open and were greeted with a gold color.**_

_**"Were you ok?" Inuyasha asked.**_

_**"No.." Kagome whispered and held her head trying to make the images come back.**_

_**"Kagome?" Inuyasha sighed.**_

_**"Inuyasha?" Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes boring into his.**_

_**"Yes?" He asked.**_

_**"Who's Sesshoumaru?" She needed to know. If it wasn't real than neither was Sesshoumaru...or it could be a coincidence.**_

_**"Sesshoumaru? You mean my half brother? How do you know about him?" Inuyasha growled.**_

_**"No reason." Kagome said, shaking her head. "Now aren't you supposed to be here for a project.. not questioning me with insane questions.**_

_**"Ok for my project I want to know how you know about my half brother." Inuyasha said sitting back in his chair.**_

_**"You really want to know? You really really really want to know?" Kagome asked with a smirk playing on her lips.**_

_**"I really really really really want to know." Inuyasha said matching the smirk. "Don't get me annoyed, wench." **_

_**"Don't call me wench."**_

_**"Don't change the subject."**_

_**"Fine." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I met your brother. That's where I was while you waved your hand pathetically in front of my face."**_

_**"Oohh! You were seeing things again." Inuyasha said writing it down on his notepad.**_

_**"I was NOT seeing things...well I was but it's true. It truly is true."**_

_**"Then tell me what he told you and what you saw."**_

_**"Well at first I saw you, a shrine, and the fiery city. Then I saw a dark building, and a man by the name of Naraku." Kagome told him.**_

_**"My brother's second hand man." Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded.**_

_**"That's what he looked like. Sesshoumaru basically told me that he's going to destroy the world, open the Portal of Teschi, and let demons in. He also had the Shikon no Tama."**_

_**"The Shikon is a legend. So don't get your panties in a bunch." He said a little shakily.**_

_**"And why would it NOT be real?" Kagome asked another smirk playing on her lips."**_

_**"Because."**_

_**"Because why?"**_

_**"Because, it isn't."**_

_**"Yes it is."**_

_**"Not it isn't."**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"No."**_

_**"YES!"**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**"Fine think what you want but you're wrong!" Kagome stuck out her tounge.**_

_**"Ok let's believe the legend IS real. What would you do to stop my half brother?" **_

_**"I would kick him in the balls?" Kagome asked sheepishly which made Inuyasha quirk an eyebrow.**_

_**"You would kick my half brother in the balls and you think that will stop him?"**_

_**"No." Kagome answered truthfully.**_

_**"Then why would you kick him in the balls." He asked.**_

_**"Because it would be fun!" Kagome cheered hopping off the table and spinning around and stopping when she faced Inuyasha. Chuckling, Inuyasha smiled for once in his life and watched as Kagome started to skip around in circles with joy written all over her face.**_

_**"Stupid." He called her.**_

_**"Jerk." She replied sticking out her tounge again.**_

_**"Bitch."**_

_**"Bastard."**_

_**"Slut."**_

_**"Bitch."**_

_**"Already said that dumbass!" Inuyasha said smirking at his victory.**_

_**"But it's true. You are a dog! Or at least you act like it."**_

_**"What~ev~er." Inuyasha said trying to sound as girly as possible.**_

_**"Oo. Inuyasha! You're turning gay! Waaaaaa!" Kagome started running around in circled again singing "Inuyasha's gay" using the Barney tune.**_

_**"Shut up before someone comes in here and actually believes that." Inuyasha snapped and got up to put his hand over the girls mouth and grab her wrists so she would shut up and not hit him.**_

_**"Now are you going to shut up?" He asked Kagome and she nodded frantically.**_

_**"Good bitch." He let her go and she turned around and slapped him.**_

_**"One thing, I got enough of the grabbing and hitting and so on from my family, another thing, don't call me bitch." Turning around to look out the window.**_

_**"Sorry." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. Kagome turned around and gave him a hug without even knowing what she was doing.**_

_**"That's better." She said happily, letting go of him and started to skip around him.**_

_**"Women and their mood swings, damn." Inuyasha said just as the door opened and everything in the room seemed to stop.**_

_**"Kagome it's time for your shot." The nurse said. "Mr. Takashi, you might want to sit over there." She said pointing to the desk chair. Inuyasha just nodded and sat down, quirking an eyebrow.**_

_**"Kagome sit on the bed." The nurse said and Kagome did without any expression on her face.**_

_**"Ok, there." The nurse said, and Kagome fainted onto her bed. "Mr. Takashi it's time for you to leave."**_

_**"Yes ma'am." He answered and walked out of the door.**_

_**"Goodbye Kag. Have fun." He whispered as he left the building and headed home.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**"Soon enough Kagome. You shall see the true meaning of pain, betrayal and hate." The man answered turning around in his chair to look at the demons down below. "Dirty humans."**_

  
  


_**A.N. That wasn't much longer than normal but I don't think I could stretch it anymore then that. I'll try and keep each chapter this long or longer. Please review and I promise I'll try and update sooner.**_

**_See ya soon! Ja!_**


End file.
